


Cops Caught on Camera

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Security at Cascade Police Headquarters is having an interesting day. (I told you I'm no good at this.)<br/>This story is a sequel to Voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops Caught on Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Marmoset, Lori (who offered me a Jungle Jim!), Rivka, Cen, Quill and her Blair clone, and Wolfling, who all stared at me until I broke down and wrote a sequel to what was supposed to be a one off. [sobbing] Rivka's scary when she stares like that, and Marmoset kept tapping her fingers! I'd also like to thank the rest of the IRC crew: Mama Deb, Sorka, Rusty, boyd, Tory, Wolfling and Toshua. Many thanks to Owlet, who put my stories up on a really pretty website in The Forest. Also, I'd like to thank fuzzicat, hooly, Sorka, and Owlet for beta'ing. Any mistakes are all my fault. Yes, part 3, Angry Blair vs. ? the perpetrators, is in the works. Just, no more staring!And don't scare the cats! [g]The POV is the security cam monitor, so just imagine yourself in that big cushy chair and watch the action! All feedback gratefully appreciated.

## Cops Caught on Camera

by Caorann

Author's webpage: <http://home.att.net/~caorann>

Author's disclaimer: You know, I forgot this on the last one. Bad, bad Caorann. Jim will spank you now. Oo, Master Jim in leather! [g] None of the characters of "The Sentinel" belong to me. If they did, they'd be having more fun. [pause] So would I. Anything you don't recognize belongs to me, including whatever plot you think you find.

* * *

Security Cam 023, Parking Garage, 1:23 PM Blair Sandburg arrives in a '62 green Volvo sedan, license plate 743FSU, talking on a cell phone. He parks in spot 078, locks the car, and walks toward the elevators. The mic picks up the following:  
"Simon, I'm in the garage. I'll be up in a second. Hey, you were the one who left the safety of the closet. You mean you locked them in? Yeah, actually, that was probably a good idea. OK, the elevator's here, I'll be there in a minute." Sandburg ends the call with a sigh, and steps onto the elevator. 

Security Cam 601, 6th Floor Elevator, near Major Crimes, 1:25 PM  
The elevator doors open, and Sandburg steps out. He walks quickly over to the doors of the Major Crimes bullpen. Capt. Simon Banks is waiting on the other side. He unlocks the doors and lets Sandburg in. Mic pickup: Det. Henri Brown is in the background, singing "Unforgettable". Banks makes a face and locks the door behind himself and Sandburg. 

Mental note: Det. Brown is quite a good singer. 

Security Cam 134, 1st Floor, Evidence Room #3, 1:27 PM Bright lights shine down on rows of shelving units. Mic pickup: "Oh, yes, god, right there! Um...." Camera pan right. Sgt. Teresita Torres, Evidence Room Controller and Christine Boyko, Records Clerk, are taking their lunch break together. 

Mental note: Wow, they're very...limber. Sometimes, this job has unexpected benefits. Guess this means that Marian Nutley is free to date. 

Security Memo   
4/1/99  
TO: All Security Personnel  
CC: Capt. Simon Banks, Major Crimes  
FROM: Capt. Martin Briggs, Head of CPD Security RE: Unauthorized Personnel in the Security Monitor Room Priority: URGENT 

I would like to remind everyone that only _authorized_ personnel are allowed in the Security Monitor Room at all times. There are no exceptions, under any conditions. All non-security personnel must be authorized by me personally before being allowed to enter the Monitor Room. Any violators of this regulation will be suspended for one week _without_ pay, and receive a permanent reprimand on their record. Second violations will result in termination. 

**MAB**

Security Cam 603-5, Major Crimes Bullpen, 1:38 PM Mental Note: Now this is the place to watch! Everyone from the Capt. of Vice to the receptionist at the front desk has been up here today to watch the show. I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but the money I make selling bootleg copies of these tapes will put my kids through college! 

The camera pans over to the entrance of the Major Crimes and catches Capt. Banks in the act of locking the double doors. Det. Brown begins to sing "You Light Up My Life" while soulfully gazing at Capt. Banks. Blair Sandburg looks bemusedly around the office. Det. Brian Rafe is curled up in the corner, sobbing loudly into a hand dyed silk handkerchief. Det. Joel Taggart is posing before the windows, declaiming "The Charge of the Light Brigade". Most of the other detectives are either listening to him, trying to console Rafe, or in the cheering crowd. That crowd is centered around Det. James Ellison's desk. 

On the desk is Det. Ellison, who has been slowly stripping to the radio, which is now playing Depeche Mode's "I'm Taking a Ride". Loudly. Dressed only in his tighty whitey Y fronts, Ellison is sinuously rolling his hips while tying a long scarf around his head. Inspector Connor is simultaneously trying to get her scarf back and stick dollar bills down the back of Det. Ellison's underwear. Someone in the crowd moans, "My god, even Mitch Pileggi didn't do that much for simple BVD's!" 

"So, now that you've come out of the closet," Blair grins, ignoring Capt. Banks glare, "do you think you could help me get Jim off that desk?" 

Just then, Det. Ellison spots Sandburg. "Blair-baby, sugar dumpling, you're here!" He jumps down from the desk, pushing his way through the groping, leering crowd. Groans of disappointment rise up, but he ignores them. Wrapping his muscular arms around his partner, he pulls him into a tight hug. The crowd goes "Awww!" in unison. 

Det. Ellison begins petting and stroking Sandburg's hair, while whispering in his ear and chewing on his ear lobe. Sandburg flushes and looks flustered for a moment. "JIM, not here!" he hisses. 

Looking crestfallen (and horny, those brief hide _nothing_ ), Det. Ellison bleats, "You don't love me anymore, do you?" Sandburg tries to soothe 250 lb. of distraught detective. 

"Come on Jim, you know I love you. I wouldn't dodge bullets for just anyone! Why don't we go home, OK? Lounge around, watch some TV, you know." Sandburg gives Det. Ellison a hot look above his glasses. 

Capt. Banks mumbles something about "Watch TV, right, that's just a euphemism for slap the salami around, isn't it. How come everyone gets some except me?" 

Sandburg shoots him a look that could fry at a hundred paces and turns away from Ellison slightly. "Listen, do you have any idea what was in that coffee, and how it got there?" 

"Nope," sighs Capt. Banks, "Not a clue. But we'll be investigating. This was malicious, even dangerous. These people carry guns, for christ's sake!" 

"Well, let me know what you come up with." There's a dangerous gleam in Sandburg's eye. 

"Sure, no problem Sandburg. Just keep me out of what ever you do to the perps, OK? I don't want to know." Simon looks pained. Sandburg nods, and leads Ellison over to his desk. Grabbing up Ellison's clothes, Sandburg leads him out of the bullpen, towards the bathroom. 

Security Memo   
4/1/99  
TO: All Security Personnel  
CC: Capt. Simon Banks, Major Crimes  
FROM: Capt. Martin Briggs, Head of CPD Security RE: Security Camera Video Records  
Priority: URGENT 

All Security video records are CONFIDENTIAL. They are not to be copied without proper authorization. Anyone caught distributing such videos will be suspended for two weeks _without_ pay, and receive a permanent reprimand on their record. Second violations will result in termination. 

**MAB**

The End for now! 


End file.
